


Substitution

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved watching him work on his model ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

She loved watching him work on his model ship. The look of concentration on his face while it showed no signs of stress that usually went along with this particular expression was a rarity. It seemed as if he could forget about the world, its problems, his problems and everybody else while he worked on the ship. However, he also forgot about her. She wasn't particularly sure how she felt about that. She relished the chance to watch, to observe him undisturbed, but she also had to admit that she liked his attention focused on her during the short times of privacy they had.

Every time she watched him with the ship, she imagined his hands on her body, caressing her skin the way he handled the model. Once, she had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him watching her watching him. When her thoughts had finally returned to reality, the knowing smirk on his face had made her blush. She didn't like being obvious like that, but he had gotten good at reading her – at least the private her; when it came to work, she still managed to conceal her thoughts and plans from him if needed, she just often chose not to. It was a question of trust. Just like she trusted him to pay special attention to her once he was done with the ship for the day. He always did, as if he knew what watching him did to her.

Her model ship was a pen; swirling it between her fingers, gently biting it while lost in thought, closing her lips around one end drove him crazy. At first she had done so unconsciously, but after discovering the effect, it was her way of spicing up meetings they both had to attend.

= End =


End file.
